Nihila
'Nihila '''is a fictional character that appears in the comic book series ''W.I.T.C.H. She is the primary and most recurring villain of the Ninth arc, 100% W.i.t.c.h. Chronology Past Nihila is an ancient and powerful sorceress who can use her magic to design and control the destiny of the humans on Earth. In the Arc 9 adventure, Nihila the queen of the Loom, an ancient sorceress, who can use her magical loom to weave the destiny of humans and other creatures as she wish. In the past, her abuse of power caused wars and destruction to devastated her own kingdom, and the people, angered, invaded her temple, partially destroyed her loom, and trapped her inside. It takes Nihila thousands of years to restore her previous power. Present She has taken the signs of the Zodiac as her prisoners (all except the Libra), in order to rule over the destinies of all human beings in the world. Only magical beings such as the Guardians are immune against the terrible force of her Loom, but this can't prevent the dangers and misfortune that can be caused by Nihila to the people the Guardians loved the most. She also managed to trap Yan Lin's astral form when she discovered her spying in the temple. She may use her nails to kill the slightest living thing. The W.I.T.C.H. girls manage to save their love ones, but Nihila, angered, summoned the girls to her temple using their threads of fate, petrifies Will (because her power is not an elemental one and she isn't immune to Nihila's magic) and challenge Cornelia (Earth), Irma (Water), Taranee (Fire) and Hay Lin (Air) to four tests based in the elements. Cornelia, Taranee and Irma failed and are petrified. Nihila then shows Hay Lin the test of Air. The two of them have to put their hand in one of the plates of the balance who represent Libra, the only Zodiac sign that the sorceress didn't control, and see who is the strongest one. Hay Lin wins because her unwritten fate makes her hand more powerful than Nihila's, who used evil power to claim the other's fates. As a result, Nihila's plate sinks and the power of Libra turns her into dust, freeing Yan Lin and the W.I.T.C.H. girls, who return the Zodiac signs to Earth. Background Nihila has untold, unlimited mystical power, supposedly the Mistress of Fate and Time. She looks Egyptian in nature, more specifically like the ancient Egyptian goddess of wisdom and magic Isis. She can also control the elements like the W.I.T.C.H. girls, except for the Energy, Will's power. Despite not controlling this power she can control anyone who does not share her power over the four elements. Nihila was not a great ruler so the people wanted her to be gone, but since they don't get to elect who their queen is she stays until she dies and someone else takes over. Nihila is one of the most powerful beings in the comic series second only to the Elemental Queens including Dark Mother. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters with superpowers Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Queens Category:Comic Book Characters